


Research, Part 1

by purplesocrates



Series: Tied up [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: The third instalment of the Tied Up series.  Hannibal invites Will over to 'talk' about what happened in his office, instead they have sex...





	

Research, Part 1

Hannibal was cooking, he was cooking for Will. He was making lamb well that was what he would tell Will. He had invited Will over for dinner to talk about what had happened, twice now, in his office. He got the feeling Will would be more comfortable in a different location if they were to talk without distractions. Will was late but that gave Hannibal more time to savour this moment before, the chase was, after all, the best part. He had very much enjoyed their little dalliances but he knew they could be so much more, Will could be so much more he had so much potential.

He had left the front door open as usual so Will could just come in he knew where Hannibal would be. Hannibal heard Will’s careful footsteps as he approached.  
“Hello Will.” Hannibal said, Will was looking at Hannibal who was wearing a white shirt rolled up to his elbows, Will could see the red marks around his wrist from the belt, Hannibal’s white apron was tied closely around his waist as he sautéed something in a pan. Will bit his lower lip and Hannibal smiled.

“I brought this.” Will said and held up a bottle of whisky.

“Lovely. Please open it we shall have a drink before we eat, there are some glasses in the cupboard on your right by the fridge. If you would like ice then use the dispenser on the fridge door.” Hannibal’s voice was once again so conversational, Will wondered at his control and then had the image of the uncontrolled Hannibal and he bit his lip again.  
Will put the bottle on the side took of his coat and hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, he then went to the cupboard and went to take two glasses from the shelf then paused and took one.

Hannibal was doing a very good job at pretending he had not noticed Will do this. Will poured the whiskey into the tumbler, he took a long sip and then handed the glass to Hannibal who reduced the heat on the hob and placed the pan down to take the glass from Will he sipped it and then handed it back. Will smiled.

“Anything I can do to help?” Will said out of politeness knowing Hannibal would likely say no.

“Just sit for a moment the lamb will be a few more minutes.” Hannibal said and gestured for Will to sit at one of the kitchen stools opposite him.

“Smells good.” Will said as he sat down.

Hannibal leaned against the kitchen counter facing Will. “So.” He said.

Will laughed a nervous laugh and drank from the tumbler of whisky they shared.

“So.” Will repeated back at Hannibal. There was a silence between them. “This should not be hard to talk about after what we have shared.” Will said nervously.

“Talking about it makes it not fantasy, it means we put the secret out in the open between us.” Hannibal said and tried to gauge Will’s reaction.

“Fantasy.” Will repeated, that was a good word, it felt like that, it felt like a fantasy. He was not sure he wanted to talk about it, make it real.

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Hannibal said.

“I know.” Will said. Hannibal leant forward and took a sip from their shared glass. “I want to though I think, maybe, I have some questions.”

“Okay. Ask me anything.” Hannibal said and stared into Will’s gaze he met those eyes for a moment and then sighed.

“You said you hadn’t done anything like that before. Is that true?” Will’s voice was quiet.

Hannibal smirked, “I have done things like that before with others yes, but not in my office and not for quite some time.”

“What about you?” Hannibal asked.

Will’s eyes widened, he guessed he should have expected it to work both ways. “I have never done anything like that before. I have never been attracted to a man before. But you knew that.”

Hannibal did know that. “I just wanted to hear it from you. I assumed you had not explored this part of you before because you seemed so afraid of the feelings which I could sense blossoming in you.” Will nodded. He tried hard not to think about Hannibal noticing ‘blossoming feelings’ and exactly what that meant. Will played with the tumbler of whiskey on the counter tipping it so the whiskey met the edges he tried not to think about the fact that both Will and Hannibal had drunk from the same glass. “If you would like to stop, we can.” Hannibal said.

Will’s head snapped up and looked at Hannibal so calmly stood there, behaving like this was not a big deal, as if that this had not changed their relationship permanently and Will wanted to hit him.

Hannibal smiled, “I’m not saying I want to stop, I’m just saying I understand if you want to.” Hannibal said catching Will’s eye and noticing his relief.

Will sighed with some relief. “Okay. Well I don’t think I want to stop. What would happen next if we were to continue?” Will said trying to seem as nonchalant as was possible in this situation.

“Well, we can continue as you like. I would suggest firstly keeping this between us for now, I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.” Hannibal said.

“I’m not a child, I’m a grown man you don’t have to protect me.” Will was aware he was sounding like a petulant child but it was an involuntary reflex.

“I know.” Hannibal said this with such an earnest tone that it made Will break a little. “I just want you to be comfortable. If I am honest I would prefer it to be just between us.”  
Will looked at Hannibal, is he ashamed?

“Why?” Will asked scared of the answer.

“I would like you all to myself for as long as is possible.” This made Will bite his bottom lip again and Hannibal could not take it a moment longer, Will noticed that wanton look in his eyes again as Hannibal walked around the counter to Will and brought his hand to the back of Will’s head and brought him in closer and kissed him. This time it was quite a tender kiss, slow and longing, it was beautiful. Will could feel the moan on Hannibal’s lips as he kissed him. They parted and Hannibal put both of his hands either side Will’s face and kissed his forehead. Will had his eyes closed. Hannibal gently brought his hands down and walked back to where he had been standing.

“Have you ever smoked?” Hannibal asked, Will had opened his eyes and was staring at Hannibal his lips slightly shining.

“No,” Will responded, “Why?”

“I just wondered, I had the thought the other day while you were pacing outside the office. I wondered what nicotine would taste like on your lips. I like the whiskey.” Hannibal said and he smiled. That meant Hannibal had been aware of Will pacing that was embarrassing.

Will laughed. “Would you like me to smoke?” 

“No. What would you like to do?” Hannibal asked and Will had to take a drink he needed a moment the memory of that kiss still on his lips.

“I think I would like to watch you cook.” Will said and he had meant it, watching Hannibal cook was almost as good as watching him get dressed or undressed. He was a work of art.

“As you wish.” Hannibal said and went back to work cooking. Will got another glass for the whiskey and poured Hannibal one, this sharing thing was getting impractical, but he let Hannibal have the shared one something which did not go unnoticed.

The silence between them was amiable as Hannibal concentrated on cooking and Will concentrated on Hannibal. His movements so precise, the concentration on his face made Will hungry but not for food. 

“Shall we eat?” Hannibal said and he started to untie the apron.

Will stood up and went over to him. “Allow me.” He said and untied the knot at the front of the apron letting the ties fall he removed the apron leaning over Hannibal who bent down and kissed the top of his head, Hannibal smelt Will’s awful aftershave and smiled. It was a brief hug but a tender one. “Where do you keep it?” Will said of the apron and Hannibal gestured to the peg on the wall and Will hung it up. Hannibal was rolling his sleeves back down, “Don’t.” Will said as he made his way back to him, Will took Hannibal’s wrists in his hands and brought them up to his mouth he gently kissed the red marks left by the belt. “Does it hurt?” Will asked.

“Yes, but it reminds me of you so I don’t mind.” Hannibal said and the feel of Will’s smile on his wrists was glorious. 

Will let go and Hannibal rolled his sleeves back up at Will’s request. “Let’s eat.” Hannibal said. “We will need nourishment.”

Will let that comment lie and followed Hannibal to the dining room table. The table had been set simply and elegantly, Hannibal put the plates of food down at each setting. Will sat at his usual seat and Hannibal poured him some wine, red this time to go with the lamb. He then poured his own glass and sat down. Will offered Hannibal his own glass and Hannibal smiled and sipped from it returning it to him.

“Thank you.” Hannibal said simply.

They started to eat in a comfortable silence. Hannibal still had his sleeves rolled up, as per Will’s request, Will would steal glances at Hannibal’s wrists every now and again. They shared this pain as Will had them the week before, his had faded but the memory still burned. Will had never seen Hannibal look so not put together at the dinner table. He liked making Hannibal come undone, see his more messy side. Even though messy he still looked perfect.

“This is delicious.” Will said and Hannibal nodded his gratitude drinking some wine.

“Are you able to stay the night?” Hannibal asked casually. Will wondered how on earth he was managing to sound so casual. “Should I say would you like to stay the night? I ask if you are able because of your dogs.”

Hannibal being so thoughtful was making Will blush, the thought of staying over made him blush even more. Two sordid half hours in Hannibal’s office was one thing, this was crossing a line from fantasy to reality.

“I could call Alana and ask her to check on them in the morning. I was home before I came here so they have been fed and walked. Or I could leave early in the morning.” He didn’t have anything with him though he didn’t know staying over was on the table.

“Well, I have everything here you would need, you would not need to leave early in the morning you could stay a bit longer.” Hannibal was trying to sound neutral he hoped it was working.

“What exactly would staying over involve?” Will asked, he had another drink his mouth was betraying him soon he wouldn’t be able to drive anyway.

“Whatever you would like it to. I have a spare room or you can stay with me.” Will was definitely now trying to imagine what Hannibal’s bedroom would look like.

“Let me call Alana.” Will said, she might not be able to help anyway.

“I have a confession to make.” Hannibal said. “I already did, she has taken the dogs to her house for the weekend.” 

Will did start to blush now. “What did you tell her?” Will asks wishing he had been there when Hannibal made this phone call.

“I told her that you needed some time away, that I had told you to go fishing I wanted to make it as easy as possible for you to go.” Hannibal said a glint in his eye.

“So she thinks I have gone fishing.” Will said.

“Yes for the weekend but that you may come back early. She said it was not a problem, she said you needed the break.” Hannibal smiled. “So you have the choice to stay as long as you wish.”

“Okay.” Will said.

“Good.” Hannibal said and they went back to finishing their meals. Hannibal cleared the plates and left Will in his dining room. He was rinsing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher when Will appeared in the kitchen.

“Hannibal?” He asked.

Hannibal stopped and turned round to look at Will. “Yes.” Will closed the distance between them and stood close to Hannibal bringing his face closer to his and kissed him deeply. 

“What happens now?” Will had decided to let Hannibal lead this for the moment he was the one with most experience and everything that had happened so far had been down to him so it seemed logical to let him lead. However Will had been doing some research, he had not come completely unprepared this time.

“I have a few ideas.” Hannibal smirked. So do I thought Will.

“I am sure you do.” Will said and smiled back. Hannibal took Will’s hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. It was a huge dark room with a huge bed. The lighting was subtle. It was then he saw the bondage ties on the bed, they were the ones that went under the mattress, there were four cuffs in each corner. Will also noticed there was lubricant and towels on the bedside table and was that a blindfold?

“Is that always on there?” Will gulped.

“No I thought you would like it. It’s new I bought it for us, no one else has used it.” Hannibal new that was important to Will, he wanted him to feel comfortable and special.

“So who is going to do the tying and who is going to be tied down?” Will asked this feeling like he really wanted to Hannibal to let Will tie Hannibal, the thought of naked prone Hannibal was a stunning one.

“What would you prefer?” Hannibal asked. 

Will thought about this, he needed to get over this nervousness after what they had already done this should not really embarrass he should just go for honesty. “I think I’d like to tie you down but maybe you could tell me what you would like, guide me.” Will was sure he knew what to do but liked giving Hannibal the illusion of control.  
Hannibal was very happy with this, he had enjoyed being tied to that ladder more than he would have admitted, as it was very rare he lost control.

“Okay.” Hannibal said and kissed Will. “Would you like to watch me get undressed?”

“Yes.” Oh god did he! Watching Hannibal dress and undress himself was fast becoming one of his favourite things, Will had replayed it in his mind more than a few times in his mind in the shower.

“You can hang your suit up this time.” Will said and walked to one of the chairs at the end of the bed so he could watch Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled and as slowly as before he undressed in front of Will carefully hanging up every part of his suit but leaving his underwear on the floor just for kicks which Will appreciated. Hannibal then led on the bed and Will followed him he put both of Hannibal’s wrists in the bonds and then his ankles until he was led prone in front of him. Will smiled and bit his lip again. 

“Can I put the blindfold on you?” Will asked.

“If you would like.” Will wordlessly retrieved it from the bedside table and slipped it over Hannibal’s eyes. 

For a few moments he just watched and took in this man who he had just tied to the bed. Will took off his own clothes and left them in a crumpled mess on the floor at the foot of the bed just to annoy Hannibal. He stroked himself just looking at Hannibal until he was quite hard. Hannibal was also getting harder and was smiling seemingly knowing what Will was doing.

Will then straddled Hannibal and used his hands to get Hannibal as hard as he was. 

“Would you like me to instruct you in prostate massage?” Hannibal’s tone was quite matter of fact but Will could tell it was taking all of him to maintain it.

“Would you enjoy that?” Will asked.

“Oh god yes,” Hannibal responded. 

“Okay.” Will said and reached for the lubricant squeezing some on to his finger. He gently touched the outside of Hannibal’s hole which caused Hannibal to groan.

“Yes, that is very good.” Hannibal moaned, he was already starting to lose it which made Will very hard.

Will did not need as much instruction as Hannibal had thought, he’d been doing his research. Will slowly put one finger into Hannibal’s hole, slowly at first pushing in and pulling out until he had a nice rhythm he then put another finger in and Hannibal gasped with the pain/pleasure of it, Will parted his fingers slightly to stretch Hannibal, he then added a third finger and made Hannibal growl.

“That is a sound I could get used to.” Will said.

“I thought you said you didn’t….ugh….uh oh Will.” Hannibal moaned as Will edged his fingers around Hannibal’s prostate.

“I did some research.” Will said as Hannibal began to buck underneath him. With Will’s other hand he started touching himself in the same rhythm he was entering Hannibal and they were both moaning, Will could see Hannibal was getting sweaty his whole body was pulsating it was a glorious thing to watch. “I need to see your face when you come.” Will said and removed his hand from Hannibal’s hole to remove the blindfold and Hannibal whimpered at the loss. Will put his fingers in Hannibal’s mouth and he sucked on them tasting himself on Will was glorious. Will removed his fingers which were now covered in Hannibal’s saliva and put them back in Hannibal’s hole, he leaned over and kissed Hannibal he tasted divine.

Hannibal’s eyes were rolling back on themselves now and the sight made Will want to die he moaned and bit his lip again. “I’m going to come.” Hannibal said and Will thought about letting him but decided this could stand to go for a little longer. 

“I want to taste you first.” Will said and Hannibal groaned again as Will removed his fingers he bent down and covered Hannibal’s cock with his mouth, he dragged his tongue along the side of it and scraped his teeth slightly and as Hannibal bucked into Will’s mouth. Will placed one hand on Hannibal’s firm stomach to steady him and then moved his other hand to his own cock and stroked it at the same time. Hannibal tasted salty and hot when he came in Will’s mouth and Will spilled his seed on to his own hand collapsed on to Hannibal who was breathing very deeply now.

“Fuck.” Hannibal said, Will liked to hear this words coming from those lips especially as he had caused it. 

They both led there on the bed for a few minutes before Will grabbed the towel from the bedside table and cleaned them both up he then untied Hannibal who kissed him for doing so. Hannibal stood up and went to the bathroom Will watched him, he loved to watch his back he was already thinking about how he would tie Hannibal down on his front next time.

Will could hear water being run and Hannibal returned to the bedroom.

“Let’s share a bath.” Hannibal said and Will smiled.

“Yes. Let’s do that.”

“Will?” Hannibal asked.

“May I wash your hair?” This was a very odd request but Will found it delightful. 

“Yes of course.” Will said.

“You can tell me about this research.” Hannibal smirked and Will followed him into the bathroom.


End file.
